Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to devices for communication systems, and more particularly to communication devices for hybrid fiber coaxial (“coax”) networks.
Background Art
Communications network providers are constantly improving their networks to provide users with greater bandwidth and improved service options. Not too long ago, for example, a cable network operator broadcast a one-size fits all video content offering to all users. This content offering was delivered in a single downstream direction over coax cables. Today, however, those same providers deliver interactive video, telephony services, high-speed data for Internet and World Wide Web communications and so forth. To deliver such services, the networks are required to be faster, of higher bandwidth, and more reliable. It would be advantageous to have modules that helped to more quickly implement faster, higher bandwidth, and more reliable network solutions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.